


Bullying Toki

by dejeuner



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejeuner/pseuds/dejeuner
Summary: (Written in the format of an episode, this takes place after events of the last season. If the writing looks off it's cause it's very dialogue heavy and I wanted to incorporate each character's individual ways of speaking.)(This isn't necessarily too smut-based, and was written intent on humor. It's probably gonna be short.)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The band has to make a tough decision after realizing that everyone has become interested in Toki. Roles and professionalism will be tested, and hilarity will ensue.





	Bullying Toki

“So...Yeah that’s just about it, why don’t you give it a try Toki?” Nathan asked, sitting across from his young bandmate in the living room. Toki cleared his throat, picking up the children’s book, he read, “The it-ys, bit-ys spider, went up to a water spout. Downs cames the rain, and the spiders was wash out.” Toki smiled up at Nathan, his eyes squinting, “Ams I reads its correctly?” Nathan looked to the side and sweat, “Uh yeah, you’re uh, you’re doing great.” Toki’s eyes lit up, it was a proud moment for him when he could be congratulated by a band member like that, especially someone he looked up to so much.   
“Oh, thanks yous Nathans!” Toki squealed, getting up from his chair to squeeze him. Nathan tensed uncomfortably, patting Toki’s back. He brushed his hair down the length of his spine, teasing each finger. Nathan began to sweat, “Yeah, so Toki, I think we can call it a, uh, night then, huh?” Nathan fidgeted, leaning away from Toki. Toki’s eyes widened some more, “Buts ams not finished withs this books! Ams like, 60 more page!” Toki exaggerated, tugging on Nathan’s shirt. He wrapped his arms around Nathan’s shoulders, jumping up and down on his lap. “Nathans please!” Nathan couldn’t take it anymore. Toki had been acting oddly affectionately lately, and this was just pushing the boundaries, Nathan had to do something about it.   
He pushed Toki back down on the couch, swapping sides with him. Toki landed with an “Oof!”, dizzied by the suddenness. Nathan took his cock out, already sweltering with precum. 

“Toki... Do you know what I want you to do with this?” He asked him, staring intentevley into the Norwegian’s eyes. 

Toki gulped, his breath staggered, “Wells, yeah I knows dats! I sees the movies before Nathams, I ams not idiot.”   
Nathan raised an eyebrow as Toki ranted on, “You ams always just patronize me but, dat, you know, dats why I sometimes can’t asks for helps because you alls tells me ‘Toki ams you know dat?’ and I can’t even knows whats it is but I ams Tokis, so ams just the idiots!” Toki began sucking on it, his tongue rode around the head, as he bobbed his face up and down, still angry. Nathan, caught off guard, grabbed Toki by the hair for balance, “T-Toki that’- Whoa.” Nathan couldn’t finish his thought, he just stared at the ceiling. They’d hung an industrial steel cage kitchen fan in that particular room of the house, the blades sharp enough to cut a bird in half. They were clean for once, and Nathan could see their reflections. Toki looked so small, so vulnerable, laying on that couch, while Nathan statured over him. 

Nathan had an extensive history with intrusive thoughts. Most of the time, not very helpful ones- and right now, these thoughts were pure vile. Nathan pulled Toki by the ears, overtaking his head and throat. Toki’s neck crunched as he tried to pull away, his eyes tearing up, and his nose runny. 

“Mmm chkkng!” Toki muttered, his mouth and tongue occupied by Nathan.   
“Brutal.” Nathan replied. 

  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[METALOCALYPSE THEME BEGINS TO PLAY]

...................................................................................................................................  
  


“So… Uh I guess we should talk about that…”   
Nathan had wrapped Toki in a blanket and brewed him some left over Duncan Hills. Toki held the cup in both hands, swishing the coffee around in his mouth and swallowing it.   
“Ams just natural Nathams.” Toki shrugged. “You gots hards ands I was closest thing than your hand.” He said, as if he was trying to normalise it.   
“No- Toki, i’m…. Uh…. sorry…” Nathan lost his voice on ‘sorry’. 

“Why Nathams?”

“It was uh, unprofessional. And, I mean, pretty gay. Right? Like, that’s, that’s I mean...Gay”

“Wells, youse the first ones to apologise, so, I knows you nots really ams means it.” Toki  smiled. Nathan paused, “First one to?” 

“Oh yeahs. Everybodies does bullies to Tokis, Murderfaces, Skwisgaar, Pickle.” 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….   
  


“Ok everyone, band meeting-” Charles began, before being interupted by Nathan, “No, everyone, band meeting  _ right now _ . No Toki and no Charles.” Charles stared at Nathan, “Nathan, I have the quarterly-”   
“Yeah, I don’t care, everybody let’s go, dining room, right the fuck now.” Nathan turned back to look at Charles and Toki, “You two uh, just just uh. You know, do whatever you guys do normally. Sit I guess. You guys do a lot of sitting. I come into this room a lot and you guys are always just sitting, it’s down right...irresponsible, go out and uh ride a bike, but you know, without sitting down.”   
  
Everyone was seated in the dining table, except Charles and Toki.    
“What’s this about Nathan? And why the hell don’t Toki and Charles gotta be here?” Pickles asked,   
“Yeah! If they don’t gotta be here, then I juscht don’t wanna waschte my time here, if those douschebags don’t gotta be a part of this.” Murderface added.

Nathan slammed his hands on the head of the table. “It’s come to uh my attention, that we’ve all been uh, ‘bullying’ Toki.” Nathan grumbled, slowing his voice on ‘bullying’.   
“Ja, ands? What else new, Newyork Time paper?” Skwisgaar asked, tuning his guitar. 

“No I mean, I talked to Toki last night… Apparently...We’ve all done things to him, that maybe he thinks is just really really weird forms of bullying.” 

 

The group got silent. One by one, they knew what Nathan was talking about.    
“I don’t quite think I like the tone of your voische.” Murderface emptily threatened. “I want to see my attorney, wheresche Charles?” Murderface demanded, getting up from his chair. 

“No way buddy, Charles is my attorney, the state appointed him to me after the twelve DUIs!” Pickles shouted, also getting out from his chair.

“Oh, modest much, Pickle? More like 13 DUI, you drunks dildos.” Skwisgar fought, getting from his seat too.    
Nathan threw his chair at the wall, “WELL IF EVERYONE’S JUST GONNA BE STANDING LIKE ME THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF COMING IN HERE?” Nathan roared. 

“YEAH, WHATSCHE THE POINT?”    
“THIS IS STUPID, THAT’S THE POINT, NATHAN WANTS TO POINT FINGERS AT PEOPLE, WITHOUT GIVIN’ EM’ POWER OF- RIGHTS TO AN ATTORNEY FIRST.”   
Skwisgaar just screamed.    
  


“WE AREN’T GETTING ANYWHERE! HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE TRIED TO SLEEP WITH TOKI?!” 

 

The group got silent again. Murderface kicked his chair distractedly, Skwisgar fiddled with the strings on his guitar, and Pickles rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

 

“Well, we need to uh. Stop.” Nathan stated, staring at the ground.   
“I wants to says to whoevers ams bullyings Tokis uhh sexschuallys, dats uhhh, I don’ts approve.” 

“Cut it off ya douchebag, Nathan already knows.” Pickles said defeatedly, “Alright, i’ll admit dis.” Pickles breathed in, “I am… An Alcoholic.”

“No way.” Murderface gasped,   
“You? Pickles? The drummer?” Nathan questioned.   
“Yeah, ya douchebags, i’m an alcoholic. And, come on, ya know, as much as I like to boast about how great I can handle my liquor, wellll, sometimes I just ya know, I can’t.” Pickles rambled on. “Sometimes things get outta hand, I realise ya know, i’m not the same young ball o’ fire I used to be, but Toki, Toki he reminds me of all that. Ya know, pulls me back into all dat. All dose years of sexual deviancy and, and general rock star behavior. And it ain’t right what i’m doin’ to the poor kid, I’ll come out and say dat”.  
“In your defensche Pickles, I’ve never onsche remembered you as a ‘ball of fire.’” Murderface quipped.

“I haves confeksions to makes too.” Skwisgaar blurted, lowering his gaze to his guitar, “I uhhh, am, you knows, ladys man. All dat, big stud from Sweden, but uhhhh, lately, my games with da ladies, is nots so greats, you knows, so sometimes Tokis ams pretends to be ladies for me. Dere, I said dat.” Skwisgaar fingered his guitar, his face red with shame. 

Everyone looked at Murderface. Nathan crossed his arms. 

“Your turn, William.” Nathan veered. 

“Oh, _William_ now isch it? Isch that what itsch come to? I mean, my god Nathan how long hasch it been since we’ve known each other, like, not long enough to be on a first name baschis, I can tell you that much.” He spat. Everyone glared at him.   
“Ok fine!” Murderface put his arms up, “If i’m gonna be the only one on trial here then FINE, yeah, schomtimsches i’ll prank him into rubbing me off, but really, he should know by now theresch no bottom to the popcorn bag.” Murderface leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed. 

Nathan closed his eyes. “Ok, now that everything is out in the clearing… How do we uh...Settle….this?”   
“I mean, er, settle what?” Pickles wondered. “We can’t keep this up,” Nathan started, “There’s gotta be some sort of rule against, you know, dating bandmates.”   
“Right, cause itsch gay.” Murderface agreed. Everyone went “Ooohhhh” in unison.   
“No, that ain’t the problem ya douchebag”   
“Gay marriage is ams legals nows, Murderface”    
“Get your head out of your bigoted ass.” Nathan piled on, “Wait, wait guys, we’re doing it again. Not going anywhere, we keep getting all sidetracked and confused. I’m trying to go somewhere with this.” 

“Ja, whose gonna ams haves Tokis?” 

 

The group got silent once more. 

  
Pickles stared at Nathan, “You er, ready to go back down this road again?”   
Skwisgaar smiled cockily at Murderface, “Who was its thats ams wons our sex contests befores? It was ams youse rights? Oh wait no. Dat was me.” 


End file.
